gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malcolm Branfield
Malcolm Branfield is the brother of Lady Elissa Forrester. He is a member of House Forrester's household, and last male of the Branfield line. After his nephew Ethan was killed by Ramsay Snow, Malcolm was sent to Essos to retrieve his nephew Asher and to look for an army to help fight against House Whitehill. He is now in service to Daenerys Targaryen after retrieving his nephew from Essos. After the death of his sister, Elissa, in the Battle of Ironrath. Malcolm is now the only surviving member of House Branfield. Biography Background As a young man, Malcolm was the black sheep of the Branfield family. He liked to roam the countryside in the style of a hedge knight, refusing his father’s offers of marriage and lands. Malcolm fought bravely alongside his brothers when House Branfield fell; yet he and his sister were the only two survivors. Malcolm now lives with Lady Elissa’s new family at Ironrath, though he still tends to disappear for weeks at a stretch. Malcolm has fathered no children, thus he is the last of the Branfield line.Malcolm Branfield - Game Codex Entry "Iron From Ice" At Ironrath, Ethan can ask Malcolm who he believes should be the new Sentinel of House Forrester. Malcolm voices support for Ser Royland Degore. As the situation for House Forrester worsens, his sister Elissa realizes the lack of skilled swords and strong men at her houses' disposal. Elissa speaks to Malcolm and instructs him to go to Essos to find her exiled, and dangerous, son Asher. As the new lord of House Forrester, it is up to Ethan, the newly appointed child lord to decide whether to follow this plan through or defy his own mother's request."Iron From Ice" "The Lost Lords" Malcolm appears in Yunkai in time to save Asher and Beskha fight the Lost Legion and they escape the inn. He then fills Asher in on what is happening back in Westeros, he also reveals that retrieving Asher is not the only reason he is there. He also wants to gain the assistance of a sellsword army in order to aid his family. The three of them then manage to escape Yunkai and head north to Meereen in order to find a suitable mercenary company currently working for Daenerys Targaryen."The Lost Lords" "The Sword in the Darkness" The episode opens to Malcolm and Asher waiting for Beskha to return from checking if the Lost Legion were still after them. Malcolm expresses his doubt that Beskha can be trusted and exclaims that she is costing them invaluable time - time they need in order to get back to Talia and Ryon. The group continues to travel along the ravine until their path is blocked by some rubble. Malcolm suggests searching for a cave, to which Beskha will agree with if her opinion is asked. When prompted, Malcolm will explain to Asher that the reason he is so distrustful and harsh towards Beskha is because she is "immaterial" compared to Asher; Asher is his main focus and only concern during the mission. When Asher finds a cave, the Lost Legion find them and Malcolm helps fend them off while Asher looks for a new escape. They have unknowingly entered a dragons lair. When the trio and their enemies are faced with the appearance of Drogon, one of Daenerys Targaryen's dragons, Malcolm is stabbed in the leg by one of the Lost Legion soldiers. Asher then faces a difficult decision of saving his uncle, or helping Beskha fight off the dragon. If Malcolm is helped, he and Asher will pair up to fight the Lost Legion. If Malcolm is left alone, Malcolm will manage to survive and fight them off on his own. Finding their way into Meereen, Malcolm helps Asher persuade an old friend, Croft, to help them bring back an army. If he was not helped, Malcolm will inquire Asher about his decision to help Beskha instead of him, saying that he could not have known they would both make it out alive. Malcolm will be disappointed and hurt, but will continue on his mission with him nonetheless. While Croft cannot help them as he swore loyalty to the Khaleesi, Malcolm and the others knowledge of where her missing dragon is helps them set up a meeting with the Queen herself. The episode ends with Malcolm, Asher, and Beskha entering Daenerys tent and coming face-to-face with her for the first time."The Sword in the Darkness" "Sons of Winter" Standing before the Khaleesi herself, Daenerys Targaryen, with Asher and Beskha, Malcolm is present as Asher plans to plead for her help and the assistance of her sellswords. One of Daenerys dragons fly in from behind her, startling Malcolm, and prompting him to keep his hand near his sword. As Daenerys tests Asher's confidence by encouraging him to pet her dragon, Malcolm and Beskha share a rare moment of agreement as they tell him not to. Regardless of whether Asher pets the dragon or not, Asher will eventually make his request for her sellswords. However, Asher's offer is rejected due to her own mission of invading Meereen and freeing the slaves. If Asher does not say this first, Malcolm will suggest that they fight alongside of her with the aid of Beskha's knowledge of the city. Beskha is angered by this, as she despises Meereen for unknown reasons. Despite the animosity between Malcolm and Beskha because of this outburst, Daenerys takes the trio up on their offer, promising that she will consider helping them if she is successful in her mission. Malcolm is told by Daenerys to stay behind as Asher and Beskha leave. Malcolm's final appearance of the episode is a shot of him watching Asher and Beskha leave from inside the tent as the flap closes. While he is not present for the attack on Meereen, his name is mentioned throughout the episode. It is Malcolm's suggestion of relying on Beskha for the mission that triggers her memories of being enslaved inside the city as a child. It is assumed that Malcolm is unaware of this as he was not around for this breakdown."Sons of Winter" "A Nest of Vipers" When Asher and Beskha return from their raid in Meeren, Malcolm greets them outside of Daenerys' tent, before bringing them in. Daenerys mentions if you obey Croft's orders that Malcolm told her Asher was a man of integrity, which she now believes. Before Asher, Beskha, and Malcolm can leave, Daenerys says she has other plans for Malcolm, much to the confusion of Asher's group. She wishes Malcolm to stay and serve her. He cites that he owes allegiance to his family, but Daenerys counters that they will be grateful for the alliance with her that he helped forge. He asks to discuss it with Asher, which she agrees, but pleads with him to give her his answer soon. Asher is shocked that Malcolm would consider staying in Essos. Malcolm counters that Daenerys is someone they would want on their side if she ever came to Westeros. Malcolm also notes that Asher made a good start with her and he could strengthen that bond. He argues that should she take the Iron Throne, she would be the only ally they need. While Asher and Beskha go off to acquire pit fighters, he goes to further discuss with the queen. Malcolm then arrives at Asher's boat with the pit fighters he acquired. Malcolm is proud that Asher came through for his family. He however decides to stay in Essos and serve Daenerys, who has a mission for him, the details he does not know besides. He wishes to help her reclaim the Iron Throne, reminding Asher of what kind of ally she would be if she would succeed. He believes that all the time Asher spent in Essos has made him a better person, that he is his father's son, and despite their differences, he would be proud. He states he will send a raven ahead to Ironrath, informing them of Asher's departure. His final words to Asher before he departs for Westeros are "Iron From Ice.""A Nest of Vipers" Family Tree Appearances Image Gallery Malcolm Branfield.jpg|Promotional image of Malcolm. TLL Pre-Release 1.png|Malcolm, Asher, and Beskha escape Yunkai. References pl:Malcolm Branfield ru:Малкольм Бранфилд Category:Bannermen of House Targaryen Category:Servants and retainers of House Forrester Category:Members of House Branfield Category:Living individuals Category:Articles with Telltale related content